The invention relates to improvements in apparatus for pumping manure with a ram and pumping chamber to a remote storage pit. With the increase in barn size and dairy herds, an interest has developed for conveying the large volumes of solid and liquid wastes to a remote site where the manure can be used when desired. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,687,311 and 3,103,276 are examples of pumping apparatus to accomplish this objective. The present invention provides a pump construction and apparatus to overcome some of the deficiencies of the systems shown in the foregoing patents.